bulletstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Creeps
The Creeps are the Skulls' rival gang. They are former above ground residents of Stygia who fled the convict uprising to the underground, where they mutated due to exposure to radioactive waste, the by-product of the protection mechanism that shielded civilization from the radiation storms that ravage Stygia. The exposure also caused them to mentally deteriorate, turning the residents into highly aggressive, nearly animalistic psychopaths with a hatred of humans. The gang survives through cannibalism, like the Skulls. The Creeps are at war with the Skulls. They are extremely fast and will dodge Kicks and Leash grabs (they do not dodge sliding collisions), but seem to be weaker than the Skulls. The Creeps have snipers that are very skilled and dangerous. They seem to be less "civilized" than the Skulls, the other faction of Stygia, but more so than the Burnouts. They are the second faction you encounter on Stygia, after the Skulls and before the Burnouts. They will mutilate any Skull they find and display them on spikes or other objects. Appearance Due to exposure to Gamma radiation, the Creeps have no skin and their whole bodies are covered with nothing but orange exposed muscle. *Like the Skulls, the Creeps have their own standard troop. However, Creeps regular cannon fodder are more quick and agile, and thus are able to dodge kicks and leash attacks. They are, however weaker than the regular Skulls. Some of the Creeps wear hooded clothing or, more terrifying, a skin mask. They also carry spears on their backs, some having decapitated heads attached to the point. *Creep Snipers wear gas masks. They carry a Head Hunter and fire very accurately. Snipers tend to stay at a distance, especially tall buildings. They can easily spotted by a small glint of red light before they fire their weapons. It should be a priority to eliminate Snipers first, for they can do serious damage. Quotes *"Arrgh!" *"Suffer us!" *"Die now!" *"Taste trash!" *"Kill them!" *"Fire!" *"Carnage!" *"Destroy 'em!" *"Extermination!" *"Free this!" *"Annihilate!" Trivia *Trishka explains that the main reason that the Creeps hate the Skulls is that when the Skulls ran out of food, they began to butcher and eat the mutated inhabitants. Whether this happened before or after the gangs were formed, however, is unknown. *Before first encountering the Creeps, signs written in blood display the words "Kreeps' Turf" accompanied by several dismembered Skulls' corpses. Clearly written by the Creeps, it is unknown why there is a spelling difference. It could possibly mean that the Creeps have a lowered intelligence due to their mutations; given their dialogue, this is very likely the case. Tactics Creeps can be killed by any weapon or hazard, however, there are certain considerations to observe. *They are too fast to be leashed normally, and can only be leashed if they are shot, causing them to flinch (You will need to be relatively close and very, very quick to achieve this.), slid into, or thumped. *Even if Creeps dodge your leash, they are normally affected by the Thumper as long as they are close enough. *They are also too fast to be kicked, but a slide-tackle will still deliver a boot sandwich straight to their chops. Gallery Creep sniper.jpg|Creep Sniper kickdodge.jpg|A Creep dodging a kick kreepsturf1.jpg|I wonder who lives here... kreepsturf2.jpg|Where's your head at? deadskulls.jpg|Creeps' Carnage Category:Enemies